best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros Harmony of LOLz (Official Edition)
Super Smash Bros harmony of LOLz was the prequel project of Aranryanchampion. Before he started with "The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!!" It was just like Chincherrinas' Super Smash Bros Lawl, but instead of having moving characters. The series just had pictures and text, like BongoBuddy61's move set videos. The version that Aranryanchampion like the most, is the one that he calls "Official Edition" there he also explained how the Arcade mode worked and each characters rival cutscenes and story. However, he only did to Gootecks and Mike Ross. Then he stopped because he got bored of it. Playable Characters In the roster order, not alphabetical. *BongoBuddy61 (Youtube) *ARCgaming91 (as Aranryanchampion) (Youtube) *The15thYoshi (Youtube) *---------- (Youtube) *RetardedScraggy (Youtube) *Gootecks & Mike Ross (Cross Counter) *Bone Bro (Fantendo.com) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Hitomi (Dead or Alive 3) *Makoto Nanaya (Blazblue: Continuum Shift II) *Yuna (Final Fantasy X) *Tidus (Final Fantasy X) *Jonathan Morris & Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) *Shanoa (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat II) *Michelle Chang (Tekken) *Pyrrha Omega (Soul Calibur 5) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) *Slug Gunner (Metal Slug 5) *B.O.B (B.O.B) *Skyla (Pokémon Black & White) *Sudowoodo (Pokémon Gold & Silver) *Hakan (Super Street Fighter 4) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robbin Hood) *Rataxes (Babar) *Twilight Sparkle & Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tomo Takino (Azumanga Dioh) *Nigel Marven (Sea Monsters - A Walking with Dinosaurs Trilogy) *Isaac "Ike" Newton (Alien Planet) *Squibbon (Future Is Wild: the Animated Series) *Pingu (Pingu) *Anubis (Egypt Mythology) *Lenny Kravitz *Nicki Minaj *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Laura Bailey *Morgan Freeman *Masahiro Sakurai (Project Sora) *Sakurai Kitteh (Project Sora) *Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) *Mr. Caffeine (Ubisoft) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) *Mother Goose *Gregor Samsa (The Metamorphosis) *Barbie (Barbie) *Geno (Super Mario RPG: the Legend of the Seven Stars) *Jake Sully (Avatar) *Pizzadudemanguy (Youtube) *LordJackal (Youtube) *BlastoiseMetapod (Youtube) *KingPixel33 (Youtube) *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) (Only playable in a special game mode, like Galactus mode in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Classic Mode Like the Super Smash Bros series, Harmony of LOLz features a classic mode that consists of 15 stages. That includes normal fights, rival fights, minigames and bosses. #Random Fight against one opponent #Random Fight against one opponent #Random Fight against one opponent #Random Fight against two opponents #Rival Fight #1 #Break n' Board Them minigame (A combination of Super Smash Bros' Break the Targets and Board the Platforms.) #Random Fight against two opponents #Random Fight against two opponents #Random Fight against three opponents #Random Fight against three opponents #Fighting Asshole Team (Like the Fighting Polygon Team of Super Smash Bros) It consists of: ##30 Twilight Fantards ##Peanut3423 & Joshscorcher + the Screwattack People + Angry Joe + Black Buster Critic ##Stephanie Meyer + Nuttymadam3575 ##Bella Swan, Edward Cullen & Jacob Black #Race to the Finnish #Rival Fight #2 #Kefka's Tower ##Hell ##Purgatory ##Heaven #Chakravartin ##Golden Multiarmed Form ##The Creator Connections to the Best 3 On 3 Fighting game Ever!!! *Several character that are playable in the project are also playable here, the majority has not been announced yet. *Character interactions in this games story make refferenses towards their rival encounters in Harmony of LOLz. *Some franchises that are represented here, might have other characters representing it in the Best 3 On 3 Fighting Game Everr!!! *Both projects are created by the same guy (Aranryanchampion) *Both projects are based on an actual video game. Super Smash Bros Brawl for Harmony of LOLz and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 for The Best 3 on 3 Fighting Game Ever!!! *The movesets of ARCgaming91 and Skyla are based on their move sets in this game, but expanded upon to fit the style of the vs. Capcom like playstyle. Trivia *The people that you fight after the generic twilight fantards and before Stephanie Meyer in the Fighting Asshole, are people that Aranryanchampion hate with a passion due to their incompetence of how video games are developed and how DLC works. Category:Games